The gaming market has rapidly been growing in recent years. Demands of sound and light effects of computers and computer peripherals that gaming players ask for have become greater and greater. Particularly, the increase of demands in “light” effects such as disposing LEDs on a DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) module or a graphic card results in the sequential appearance of related products in recent years. However, the control of LEDs in most of these products remains operation of on/off switching.
Although more and more computer peripherals, on which LEDs' functions such as flash and color are capable of being controlled, have recently been produced, it is necessary to configure additional control interfaces (bus bars) to transmit the light-emitting control signals, leading to additional costs.